Nat and Abbas Fanfiction
by werdna1232
Summary: This is a fanfiction between Nat and Abbas. I ship them so hard. Read this magical tale of wonders and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just a regular day at Japanese High School in New Tokyo, Louisiana.

"Today is the day." Abbas said with confidence. "Today is the day that I tell her my true feelings." Abbas drives to school with his bento box (a bento box is a traditional Japanese lunch box). He made an extra one to give to his crush.

As Abbas drives up to the parking lot of Japanese High School, he felt a flick to his neck. Abbas being a super strong macho man doesn't show any pain. He looks to his right and sees his friend Parker-san. He also looks to his left and sees his friend Andrew-san

"Man, you are no fun. You are too strong for my flicks Abbas-san." Parker-san remarked with disappointment.

" I'm sorry. It's not my fault I can bench over 9000." Abbas said.

" Over 9000 that's impossible." Parker-san said in shock.

" Hey Andrew aren't you going to say something."

" 私は私の敵の血で風呂" Andrew said in a happy voice and in Japanese

" Oh Andrew." Abbas and Parker-san said simultaneously. They all laughed together while Andrew laughed in Japanese.

As Abbas entered the school gates and saw her.

" Abbas-sempai! You're here!" Natalie said in excitement.

" Nat I have to tell you something and it's important." Abbas said nervously.

Nat turned her head in a 45 degree angle and gave Abbas a quizzical look. " What is it Abbas-sempai?"

" I" Before Abbas could finish, the sky went black. Then a ray of light came down from the sky and on to the field. Everyone was rushing to the field. The huge surge of people pushed Nat and Abbas away from each other, and eventually they both were lost in the crowd.

From the ray of light came down a man down in white. He landed on the field.

" Hello. I am your God." The man said. " I have watched your kind for many years. All I can say is that I am disappointed in all of you. You have created evil and sinful things such as anime and fanfiction. I have come down to exterminate everyone. Goodbye"

The man forms lighting from his hands and start to shoot the people he deemed way too sinful. As all of the weebs from Japanese High School in New Tokyo, Louisiana started to drop like flies, some people questioned why they died.

" Why are they dead" one person asked.

" People die when they are killed." Patrick said. He later was shot down for making a bad anime reference.

"Now I will take the prettiest girl that is currently alive to my lair that will take multiple trails to get to that only a chosen hero and his friends will be able to conquer and trap her in a cage to just be a generic damsel in distress and push the chosen hero to destroy me."

The man picked up Nat and went up a staircase that appeared in the area that he appeared from.

" Abbas-sempai please save me"

" Don't worry I'll find a way to save you"

Nat disappeared in the clouds, and Abbas yelled in the sky in a mixed feeling of anger and sadness.

" Don't worry Abbas, we'll get your friend that you have a crush on and you deny it but everyone in our friend group knows about your crush." Parker said trying to reassure Abbas.

" Yeah don't worry. As your generic opposite gender friend we'll save Nat." Katya said in a tone that wasn't fake like how she was everyday to people other than her friends.

" We'll help you out" Andrew said in Japanese with subtitles on

" Meow Meow" Socks said.

" Thanks guys I know we'll be able to get her back if we all work together." Abbas said optimistically.

Chapter 2

"We need to arm ourselves. It's a good thing that we brought our weapons to school today since we had Battle Fight Class today." said Parker.

Everyone, even Socks, put on their armor and equipped their weapons. Abbas had his generic big sword that was made out of playing cards. He could also used it as projectiles using magic. Everyone in his friend group were the only people that knew that Abbas gave his soul away to the devil to obtain magic. Parker had his giant club that doubled as an anime body pillow. It was unknown why he has it or why the man that came from the sky didn't kill him for his weebness. Katya had a giant paintbrush that was used as a spear. She also threw paint in people's eyes. Andrew had the power of hydrokinesis since he prayed to his lord and saviour Jesus Christ for magic powers. And Socks wore his cat armor suit. His power was to literally kill his enemies with his cuteness and best cat material.

"Let's go save Nat!" Abbas said

"Yeah" His friends said.

Chapter 3

They arrived at the first floor. There were many enemies on the first floor. They ranged from spooky scary skeletons to Common Pepes. Everyone fought very hard, but it was easy for them to win since the group was very strong. This continued for five floors. In the end everyone was tired.

Chapter 4

The tired group entered the seventh floor. Instead of a horde of enemies, there was just one person there. In the middle of the floor was an area. The person of the other side said, " Choose one person to fight me."

" I'll go" Abbas said bravely.

" Abbas don't," Parker said, " His power level is off the charts."

" I have to do this" Abbas said as he went to the middle of the arena.

Abbas met the mysterious figure in the middle.

" Show yourself sir." Abbas said angrily

The man pulled his hoodie off and said, " Hello brother."

Abbas gasped, " Dark Evil Twin Abbas what are you doing here."

"I'm here to stop you. Now let's fight."

The two fought. Dark Evil Twin Abbas had the upper hand. He pushed Abbas to the ground, but before he could do anything, Abbas was sent back to the area that his friends were. He was replaced by Andrew.

" Andrew what are you doing."

" I'm trying to save your life. You have to save Nat and tell her how you feel." Andrew said in English and not in Japanese.

" Andrew you said that in English." Katya said as tears were in her eyes.

" Well I guess I have to kill you first."

" I don't think so."

Andrew pulled in Dark Evil Twin Abbas and formed a water bubble around them.

" Andrew NO." His friends said in distress.

Andrew couldn't talk as he and Dark Evil Abbas was drowning, but he looked to his friends and smiled. As they both drowned to death, the door opened. Everyone was crying.

Chapter 5

They gang reached to the final floor. They saw the cage that Nat was in. Abbas rushed to the cage while his friends watched out for the man.

" Nat come out we'll get out of here."

" Abbas-sempai I knew you would save me." Nat said while smiling and crying in happiness.

Abbas got Nat out of the cage, but before they could leave, the man showed up.

" So you decided to show up. Well I won't let you guys go." The man let out a shriek and killed everyone except Abbas and Nat. " You're still alive? How?"

" My friends give me power and I'll end you. I don't care what you are. I'll end you."

The two had a big and awesome fight. The man had an upper hand. Abbas was kneeling on the ground tired.

"Hah I knew you were a weakling. I'll end you with my Super Mega Awesome Amazing Magic Spell of Mass Obliteration of Destruction."

As he charges up, Abbas struggles to get up. He gets up, but the man shoots his beam of energy.

" Too bad you died." The man said while walking away.

"I didn't"

"What?" The man said as he turned around to see Abbas unharmed and his surroundings destroyed. " How?"

" My friends give me the power to fight on." Abbas hits the man and his mask fell off. It is revealed that it was a demon all along

" This is for my friends." Abbas used his magic to perform an exorcism on the demon.

The demon died. And everyone who previously died before was brought back to life as if nothing had happened.

The gang now revived are brought down to their school.

" Let;s celebrate guys. I'll buy you guys ramen at the ramen shop that we have because it's New Tokyo and I have to explain this to you in order for the audience to understand why I would buy you guys ramen."

" Yeah."

As Parker, Andrew, Katya, and Socks walk away, Abbas stays with Nat.

" So you were going to tell me something?"

"Yeah Nat I really like you. I want to be your boyfriend. Will you go out with me?"

"You got money?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Everyone all lived happily ever after in Japanese High School.


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 38 minutes, and 16 seconds after the incident at school happened and Nat and Abbas got together.

"Wow it's exactly 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 38 minutes, and 16 seconds after the incident at school happened and Nat and Abbas go together." Parker said.

" Yeah what are you guys going to do?" Katya questioned.

" I don't know we were going to just hang out at my Japanese house in New Tokyo, Louisiana." Abbas said.

" Oh I see." Andrew said in Japanese and giggling in Japanese.

Abbas blushed. " It's not like that baka."

" Okay have fun." Andrew said in Japanese.

The group of friends left leaving Abbas alone in his house waiting Nat-san to come over. Abbas waited patiently for Nat to come he heard a knock at the door. Abbas rushed to the door.

" Abbas-senpai. Happy 1 month, 2 week, 7 hour, 46 minute, and 57 second anniversary."

" Nat come on in. I'm happy you came."


	3. Chapter 3

"Abbas-senpai please put it in" Nat said eagerly.

"Where should I put it?" Abbas said innocently.

"Here" Nat points down.

"Okay I'm going to put it in" Abbas said triumphantly.

" Yeah. You put in the last piece of the puzzle." Nat said excitedly.

"Ahhh. That hurts." Nat said in pain.

"You want me to stop" Abbas said with care.

"Now keep going. I know I can beat you in tennis(the game where you slap the other person's hand not the sport)." Nat said with confidence.

To insure that this fanfiction is not sexist, the winner of the game will not be mentioned.

"Wow Abbas-senpai. That was fun. I really had fun today practicing abstinence."

"Yeah. I'm really glad we could practice the only method of safe sex by not having safe sex."

"Yeah I'm really glad we could practice the 100% way of not getting an STD or pregnancy."

"Yes I'm so glad that we can have fun together as a couple without having sexual Intercourse."

"Well I think I'm going now. Bye Abbas-senpai."


	4. Chapter 4

Abbas woke up and got ready for Japanese-American school. He got in his car and drove to school. He got out of his car, but he was attacked with a hug. He thought it was Nat, but it was someone he didn't want to be hugged by.

"Hey Abbas-senpai." Amber said. Amber was a girl in her grade. For whatever reason she was crushing on Abbas. Probably because of his huge muscles.

"Amber. I have a girlfriend now. So it's weird of you to hug me. Go find someone else."

"But Abbas-senpai. Daiske des."

"Well I love Nat so this is a problem."

Abbas shoved Amber off of his arm and continued to walk to school. There he met up with Nat.

"Abbas-senpai I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too. Are you doing anything later?"

"I'm not sure. Sensai asked me to help him out after school."

"Okay do you think we can do anything later then?"

"Sure. I'll tell you when I'm done."


	5. Chapter 5

Abbas waited for Nat outside of school. She hasn't texted Abbas yet and it was really late.

"I'm going to find her in Japanese-American high school." Abbas said to himself.

Abbas went to the room where Nat said she was going to help out and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Abbas saw Todd, a guy in his grade, coming on to Nat.

"Hey Nat whatcha finna about to do."

"I have a boyfriend Todd." Nat tries to leave the room.

"He ain't have to know." Todd grabs Nat.

"Hey hands off of my girl." Abbas said as he rushed towards Todd and pushed him to the ground.

" Oh so you want to fight for her. Then meet me by the generic shack that all anime high schools tomorrow at 4 o'clock." Todd then pushes Abbas out of his way and went out of the room.

"Nat are you okay?"

"Now that you're here." Nat said with a smile. Abbas blushed. " Abbas-senpai," Nat said, " How are you going to fight Todd. I here he doesn't fight fair."

"Don't worry Nat. I'm fighting for you so I can't lose. Let's go and get some softtu-creamu."

They both went to a local convenient store and got softtu-creamu.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Abbas couldn't concentrate in class. All he thought about was his fight with Todd.

It was time for the fight. Abbas went to the shack and saw Todd was there.

"I see you're here. Whoever wins this fight gets to be Nat's boyfriend. And for her to see you lose. I brought her here along with your other friends."

Todd showed Nat and Abbas's friends tied up with rope.

"How could you. Let's fight."

Todd rushed towards Abbas with his large sword, but before he could reach him, Abbas used his demon magic to teleport. As Todd was confused where Abbas was, Abbas threw his cards to Today's back. With his quick reflexes, Todd turned around and blocked the cards with his generic anime sword.

Todd slashed his sword in front of him causing a wind slash to form. Abbas dodged it and counterattacked by shooting a fireball. The fireball hit Todd, but it didn't do anything.

"For the plot's sake and convince, I have anti-fire armor."

Abbas shot a bolt of electricity

"I also have anti-electric armor."

Abbas shot a ball of energy.

"I just have anti-magic armor in general."

"You're a cheater."

"It's not my fault I came prepared."

Abbas formed his sword and attacked Todd, but Todd blocked it. They were in that generic anime pose with 2 guys with swords facing off against each other and they both are trying to get an advantage.

"I'm going to kill you Abbas. And when I do, Nat will be my girlfriend."

"Not if I can stop it." Abbas jumped back and separated his card sword to individual cards and ordered them to slice Todd. Todd tried to stop them, but there were too many cards to handle. Todd died. Abbas went over to Nat and his friends and untied them.

"Abbas-senpai. Thanks for saving me again."

"Yeah thanks dude" Parker said

"Arigato" Andrew said in Japanese.

"It was nothing." Abbas said humbly.

"It's not over yet." a voice said behind Abbas. "This isn't even my final form." Todd stood up and grew to be 50 stories tall.

"I think it's time. Are you guys ready."

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

Abbas and his friends formed the megazord. The rest of the battle went pew pew and boom and boosh.

"It's time for our final attack. Super Mega Awesome Amazing Alpha Omega Gamma Phi Ultimate Finishing Cool Wonderful Great Lazer Attack."

It killed big Todd. "This isn't even my final form. If I can't have Nat, no one can." Todd rose into space and grew even bigger. He was no longer Tood. HE WAS PLANET TODD.

Planet Todd was slowly rushing to Earth like the Moon in Majora's Mask.

"I got this." Abbas jumped to Planet Todd and punched him. The planet was broken up so much that he separated to individual atoms.

"Abbas-senpai you're soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool. Kakoe" Amber said.

"Oh hell no ain't getting my man." Nat grabbed her pocket knife and brutally murdered Amber.

"Abbas-senpai you were amazing."

"Thanks Nat. So, I'm the winner of the fight. Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Of course you are baka."

Everyone laughed until the sunset.


End file.
